


For Honor: White Knight's Fall

by The_Seer_of_Yggdrasil



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Seer_of_Yggdrasil/pseuds/The_Seer_of_Yggdrasil
Summary: The Great War between the Knights, Vikings, and Samurai has seen many heroes and villains, this is the story of the fall of the mythical White Knight Lailah, who was the greatest the Knights had ever offered on the field of war.





	For Honor: White Knight's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and it is of one of my personal favourite stories. So this was supposed to be one long thing but I decided to write split it into two, so next chapter will be shorter bit it will come out....soonish. Regardless, what should I improve upon? What did you like? Is this thing even going to get noticed? Who knows! Please enjoy the reading, even if it is....shitty.

~The Fall of the White Knight of Ashfeld~

Ten years ago the great and vile leader of the Blackstone legion, Apollyon, caused a great war between the three nations. The Vikings of the Frozen Norths of Valkenheim, how their winters harden them and their battles refined them, they are the truest and most fearless warriors. The Samurai of the Eastern swamps and oriental lands of the Dawn Empire, how they are few in numbers but are the most skilled and devout warriors. The Knights of the dry and warm Western lands, they hardy lot of warriors whose numbers dwindle and are the most divide but they are the most steadfast and merciless warriors.  
These three great nations birthed some of the great warriors. The Vikings giving birth to the fearless and legendary Raiders who are the figures of Epic Poems, the mighty and powerful Warlords who are born leaders, the feral and vicious Berserkers who are the mightiest of warriors, the strong and awe-inspiring Valkyries who are bound my pact with the gods, the harden and deadly Highlanders who are obligated to fight, and the crazed and bloodlust Shamans who are the speakers of the gods.  
The Samurai gave birth to powerful and honorable Kensei who are natural leaders, the towering and strong Shugoki who can crush any warrior with their own hands, the swift and deadly Orochi who are the most skilled, the elegant and mysterious Nobushi who are the sharks of the Myre, the shadowy and cunning Shinobi who are the shadows themselves, and the cocky and skilled Aramusha who are the best swordsmen the Samurai birthed.  
The Knights gave birth of dutiful and masterful Wardens who are the vanguard of Chivalry, the mighty and harden Conquerors who were once a common criminal given purpose, to the merciless and serene Peacekeepers who are the Angels of Death for Ashfeld, the duty-bound and chivalrous Lawbringers who bring justice with them everywhere, the inspiring and mighty Centurions who once fought for an empire the spanned the world, and the flamboyant and cocky Gladiators who once fought for entertainment.  
Among the three nations rose many legends, many might heroes who each nation calls their own. The opposite is true as there are great disgraces to them, men and women who betrayed their own for reasons they kept to themselves till the grave. The finest example of fallen figure hated by all is Apollyon, the Demon of War who sold her soul to war.  
Her name is Lailah, otherwise known as the Angel of Valor, she is said to be the opposite of Apollyon, a Herald of Peace, a Lion who stands amongst Wolves. Said to be the greatest of the Wardens, having won many battles for Ashfeld and her victories brought the greatest in men. her name to the Vikings is Heiðurskip, to the Samurai she is Meiyokami. She is the most fear and respected warrior to all of the nations; her name inspiring the hearts of her allies and terrorizing the hearts of her enemies.  
Loved by all within Ashfeld, for they all believe she's the chosen of God’s warriors, sent to help them with the war against the heathens that surround them. A devotee to the lord, thus she is more of a holy warrior than just you regular knight. Little is known of her besides the fact that she hails from some distant land to the far West of Ashfeld but that she was raised among the Wardens within Ashfeld and is the adopted daughter of some village priest.  
Lailah had on many occasion brought the Vikings and Samurai to their knees by the pure genius of her own and the military might of her personal legion - the Order of the Holy Legion of the Latin house of Saint Luciana in Ashfeld, or simply the Holy Legion. From the very inception of her legion she had always been at odds with the Blackstone Legion, for in her mind the Blackstone Legion was a test to the people of Ashfeld, would they kneel to the Demon Apollyon, or would they stand with the Christ and the Lord?  
Her devotion goes so deep she swore an eternal oath of celibacy, swearing that her heart and soul belonged to Ashfeld and the Lord, and that she would remain pure of heart and soul, untainted, so that she may bring victory to Ashfeld, and so that when she dies she is welcomed with the open gates of heaven and restoring the grave of our Lord to the lost Souls of Ashfeld.  
Her devotion was unshaken, to her this wasn’t just a war, but a Holy War, like the great crusade of old, to take up arms against the pagans and heathens that surround Ashfeld like wolves circling their meal. To her, this war was an act of God! To send these heathens to perdition like the filth they are, a stain upon all of God’s creation that is need to be cleansed by Holy Fire,  
Her armour is a vibrant shiny plate armour forged by the blacksmiths who forged the armour of the Lawbringers, something the order gave permission out of good faith. It was armour only surpassed by the Lawbringers themselves, and many veterans of the Blackstone legion say it is a striking contrast to Apollyon’s armour - every detail was perfect: elegant: serene: angelic. She wore a suit of chainmail under her plate armour, which was worn over white gambeson, she also wore ornamental wings on her ornate helmet, which covered her entire face and leaving only a thin vertical slit for her eyes to see through. Her weapon of choice was a simple yet ornate longsword, ever elegant in its simplistic design, imitating the shape of a cross.  
She personally didn’t know the path they were taking, but from the little information Roland gave her, it was leading to one of the scattered cities within the Myre. They already managed to capture many of the Dawn Empire’s outposts and towns, and it was going to be a successful campaign, she’d hope it’ll force the surrender of the Vikings and Samurai.  
Five Legions plus Lailah’s personal veteran guard from her own legion marched on the Samurai, aided by a small force of soldiers and Wardens from the Iron Legion, the largest and most powerful legion in Ashfeld. Seven Legions marched on the Vikings, including the bulk of her Legion. If she could march on the capital within a month with only two Legions to aid her and the Holy Legion, this was sure to be a successful end to the War - albeit she should be in command of the campaign, but she wasn’t the one who even planned or orchestrated such a plan, thus the command goes to Roland, the architect of this mad yet fantastic plan.  
Lailah sat down on a rock looking over a valley of beauty, the animals in the distance below were drinking from the flowing water. Although it was far away she could hear the rushing waters of the waterfall. She looked up and saw the golden glow of the sun’s rays pierce through the thick leaves of the jungle. Every Time she visited the Myre it brought her exotic and oriental beauty she was lucky to see.  
She stood up from her spot and started to walk back to the rest of the forces. They rested for a bit after they sacked one of Dawn Empire’s towns, to which she was sure would later be made into a makeshift fortress after all that is what they always do. From what she could tell it looked to me that the main bulk of the forces were constructing siege engines, one of them was a ram. Luckily the town wasn’t too far from the city they had to storm, but she questioned why they need such engines - she in all her times of campaigning in the Myre and Valkenheim never need such weapons, although that could be the fact she never used siege engines as her legion was mostly heavy infantry.  
Walking towards the only other Warden who looked as important as her, i.e Roland, she rested against the frame of the ram, “So, Roland what are we doing?” she asked tilting her head in the direction of the other Warden.  
His armour was ornate, black iron signalling his Veteran status among the Blackstone Legion, and his unique armour set known as ‘Intrepid Wildcat’, a set of armour once used for Royal Guards of the old Ashfeldian Royalty, truly showed his status as an Veteran of the Royal Legion, once the protectors of the Royal Family of Ashfeld.  
“Well, we are taking a break,” He said as he turned from the man to Lailah, “we are setting up camp here, gonna take some of the supplies from the towns around here to feed our army,” Roland said as he leaned against the frame of the Ram, “but right now I am just looking at the conditions of the siege engines.” Roland said as he nods to another Warden who passed by him, “Personally, just taking a breather, never been this far into the Myre, mostly fought against the Vikings of the North. How about you, how do you feel? What will you do when this war is over?”  
Lailah shrug, “This war is to end soon, and with that I would have successfully defended Ashfeld from the heathens that surround us,” Lailah said as she stared off into the sky, “I feel like God favours us, he surely not allow us to fail this plan,” Lailah nodded to herself, “And when the war is over, I’ll hang the sword and armour to serve the lord for the remainder of my days, as a simple nun in some random village, perhaps I’ll try and see if I can convert some of the heathens around the Myre or Valkenheim,” Lailah said nodding to herself, “Yes, I will surely serve the lord when the War ends.”  
Roland went silent and sighed, “I don’t know. This war….I don’t think….I slaughtered thousands of children, you know that” Roland said softly as he took off his helmet and fiddled around with it, “Why do we even fight? What caused this war to begin? I’ve seen Vikings mourn, saw them fight to save another, hell I’ve even seen them spare some of my men….one spared me you know that? I don’t know why I fight….but do you?” Roland spoke softly, his word profound, blasphemous to Lailah.  
“I fight for our….-” Roland stared intensely into Lailah’s eyes through her visor. Lailah couldn’t speak, all she could do was simply stay silent and cast her head down, why did she fight? She fought because it was a war to protect the Christians of ashfeld, but she didn’t even know why or how this war started.  
“This war is useless, it has no meaning. I don’t think we even know why we are fighting,” Roland said softly yet it was filled with this emptiness, something that cannot be explained but felt and Lailah felt that, even for the briefest of moments, “Well, regardless, the men are famished and we need to get this ram operational if we want to siege the capital,” Roland said as he patted the frame of the Ram, “luckily we have city between us and the capital, the supplies should be good enough for us to ration for the entire army,” Roland said as another man came up and handed him a scroll, “but we can’t waste too many resources on storming the city so….that is where….you come...in. What is this,” he whispered to himself as he read the scroll, shaking his head he continued to read the scroll, “good news and bad news,” Roland told Lailah, “The Iron Legion is going to be sending us some more soldiers and are taking command of this campaign, the commander they are sending is a ‘Sir Léon du Chevalier’,” Roland said as he looked up at Lailah and chuckled, “that was the good news. Bad news it the fact that the Lord Warden has gone missing, not dead, missing, and the de facto role of Warlord of the Iron Legion goes to Holden Cross, who is last heard in the North but reports say he died in a skirmish, thus the role goes to Mercy, who is nowhere to be heard, and thus it falls to Stone….who is currently being held as prisoner by the Vikings, meaning the current Warlord of the Iron Legion is up for….war,” Roland said as he crumbled up the scroll and tossed it away.  
Lailah silently chuckled to herself, “Well, let us get this campaign done quickly,” Lailah said as she pushed herself off of the ram’s frame, “I’ll lead my personal guard in the initial storming of the city, I’ll give you an hour to prepare before you and the main force of the army storms in with us,” Lailah said as she walked off, without giving Roland a chance to reply. All she heard was for the ram to be fixed within the hour and that they have a city to sack.  
Gathering her guard she told them of the plan to storm the city. The plan was simple, she would take only a quarter of them, numbering only a thousand to eight hundred, to initiate battle, from that point half of the army would charge in from the left and the remaining quarter would charge into reinforcing the centre guard, numbering almost five thousand - shock combat. The plan was solid, although it relied heavily on the fame shock combat, Lailah was sure it had to work.  
Her men gather with her as they marched onward to the city; she gave the order. They formed into a tight formation, a soldier close to each other leaving no space in their shield wall as they advanced towards the city. She commanded several of her officers to blow war horns, giving the illusion of more numbers. She charges forward marching over the hill and stopping there, she gave another command, make hay figures and dress them in their colours, thus giving the illusion solidification. They did that and they slowly marched down the hill, singing a hymn about the Lord and the inevitability of war - as they marched down they would stop only to leave the hay figures at the back, thus the illusion was being made whole.  
Lailah couldn’t help but smirk when she heard the Samurai give the command for an arrow volley, she gave the order to form into a shell - they knelt down and held their shields over them. The arrows rained down on them, the arrows pierced through the shields, but not completely. The soldiers reformed into their previous formation, they broke the arrows off their shields and marched forward. They stopped midway to the city, Lailah gave the command to stop, for she could not see that….the city was a fortress in of itself. She could see one of the watchtowers having a ballista but it unoccupied, if she needed to, she could claim the ballista. Along with that, she saw that there was only one way into the city, and it require siege engines to use. The large gate was massive, and it requires the ram to besiege the city. She would have been perfectly fine with waiting for the city out like she done with so many other fortresses but right now, Roland needed a blitzkrieg across the Samurai territories.  
She made a gamble, she yelled for her soldiers to fire arrows at the soldiers on the wall. The first, second, and third rows armed themselves with bows and unleashed their volley fire - the arrows rained down onto the archers. She gave the command, the furthest line would slam their weapons and shields together, giving the illusion of war drums - signalling the marching of a ram.  
She could see several of the men on the battlements panicking, it was only when she saw a Kensei walk upon the battlements and ordered that the gates be opened. The gates slowly opened, and several thousand soldiers stormed out ready to meet Lailah’s forces head on - and they were gravely outnumbered. These mind games were easy to play against the Samurai and Vikings - both of them were typical in their tactic and strategies, the Vikings would go for ambush tactics and guerrilla warfare, and the opposite was for the Samurai. The Samurai would often try to first send a volley fire off arrows, trying to kill as many of them as they could before the clash between the two armies happened, similar to Knight warfare, but the Samurai would often have their commanders on the field with them, something the Knights also did but they would be with their personal guard not on the frontlines.  
Lailah stood with her men, something she didn’t want to do - it left the most vital asset of the army, herself, exposed for capture her a quick death - but she knew that her armour would make her stand out as some important figure but she was sure they wouldn’t know it was her.  
The Samurai’s forces collided with her own, but her men stood steadfastly, the didn’t give any ground. The pushed with their shields forward, staggering the front line and thrust or slashed their swords forward. She gave the vital command, several hundred flaming arrows shout in the sky, they rained down on the Samurai killing some but that wasn’t the purpose of the arrows.  
Storming from the left was the rest of her army, they charged down the hill with arrows flying past them. The rest of the army charged from behind the Lailah’s main force, they sent another volley of arrows. Quickly when the army regrouped her forces encircled the Samurai’s forces, and although they fought nobly, they fell all too easily.  
The gates were still open, Lailah felt the winds of valour favouring her as always, she gave the command. They charged forward, her mind was racing as they may actually end the war. Her main force of entered city yet the gates quickly shut behind them, leaving the army halved. She looked around and saw that the Samurai anticipated this, they had arches surround them. Her men formed a shell around them as the arrows flew towards them. Lailah ducked under some of the shields and watched as arrows flew across the sky. She could hear some of her men groaning and yelping in pain that was quickly silenced.  
The attack stopped, Lailah gave the order to form up and make a stand. She pointed to three hundred of her men, giving the command they would charge forward to the left. The general of the city’s forces shouted something - and although Lailah could understand what they were saying, she would not listen. She was the chosen of God, she cannot and will not fail!  
She let out a bellow so loud it was like thunder in the heavens, and behind that voice was the war cries of angels who fought with her. She raised her sword high, the sun’s rays flashing against the tip of the sword, showing her men and the heathen Samurai that the Lord Jesus Christ fights with her to save all from perdition!  
Lailah charged forward, with her the three hundred men that were chosen by her. The stormed to the left, catching the Samurai off guard with the audacious attack. She and her men charged forward, pushing against the oriental soldiers. Lailah pushed forward, she swung her sword in a wide arch with such strength it truly looked like she had the strength of a thousand men. She swung her sword in a twirl as she cut through the soldiers, her sword was like an angelic dance of death as they send the poor souls to hell. Her men charge with her and pushed forward. She looked back and saw that her men were following the example, and they delegated amongst themselves, showing the experience of her soldiers. She pushed forward with her men, cutting a bloody path to the controls of the gate.  
She reached the controls of the gate but just as she was about to march forward a large flaming boulder crashed into the city wall, sending her off balance. She looked and saw that Roland had the ram and several siege towers and trebuchets fixed, she openly laughed as Roland pushed forward. She looked down and saw several of the towers on the wall sending out soldiers to fight the army.  
Lailah nodded to Roland, who nodded back to her - in that brief moment she gained a new found respect for the man. She charged forward and swung her sword, it sliced right through an enemy officer, she rolled forward, dodging an attack from another officer. Se got up and swung her sword with one hand, again another instant kill. She looked around for the control but she was quickly pushed against a wall. She quickly got off the wall and eye the massive Samurai warrior - she knew them, the Shugoki.  
She was about to make a move but the Shugoki grabbed her again, she was caught off guard by that move, the Shugoki launched her forward with its giant club. She was about to fall off the wall but she caught herself on the railing, yet she didn’t have time to react. The Shugoki slammed its club against Lailah, she barely managed to block the attack. This time she was able to grab the Shugoki and toss him behind her, the Shugoki fell off the massive wall but was able to catch Lailah with her.  
The two fell off the wall, Lailah looked down and aimed for the river bed that flowed out of the city. She fell into the water, her heavy armour hindered her a bit but she was able to drag herself out of the water and onto land. She looked and as the corpse of the Shugoki and shook her head. She stood up and glanced around the battlefield. She noticed the ballista in operation of Samurai's hands, something she was about to change.  
She sprinted for the watchtower, narrowing dodging arrows and debris from the flung rocks of the trebuchets. She ran up the stairs and swung her sword, slicing the man and his shield in halves. She grabbed the blade of her sword and slammed the hilt against another soldier as she made her way up. She came up and saw three enemy officers and an Orochi at the ballista. She lunged forward, slamming her long sword through the chest of an officer. She quickly pulled the blade out and jabbed the pommel into the ribs of the officer beside him and slashed him across the back and neck. She swung her sword downward and slammed it through the torso, she kicked the corpse off her blade.  
The Orochi quickly got off of the ballista and dashed to the side with a swung of his sword, Lailah parried the attack, catching the Orochi off guard. She swung her sword from the left, her sword breaking through the armour of the Orochi. She swung her side high, the Orochi went in from the parry but she fainted and pushed her blade upward with both her hands, pushing the Katana to the side and slipping the Orochi off guard as she brought the blade downward, she pushed with her should against the Orochi and followed the attack with two quick slashes from her sword. Lailah ended the battle quickly, she swung her sword with one hand across the Orochi’s chest. His body fell limblessly on the floor.  
Lailah took control of the ballista, turning the tides of the battle as she fired her giant ballista arrows at key commanders who marched with their soldiers. The battle was turned for the Knight’s favour, and Lailah felt confident. Until the soft footsteps echoed as they ascended the stairs. Lailah got off the ballista and watched the stairs. The breathing, faint as it may be, echoed in her head.  
The Nobushi ascended the stairs and eyed Lailah. All Lailah could do was watch, this was one of those times where she was caught off guard….a Nobushi was standing in front of her. In all her years of fighting in the Myre, she never once fought or seen the mysterious Nobushi, some say they are ghosts or forest deities. It was a profound thought but as she looked into the oriental dragon mask of the Nobushi, she found herself believing. No, perish the thought.  
Lailah twirled her sword and gave a noble bow, the Nobushi did so in return. One singular moment of silence. The two blades met as Lailah pushed forward, she stabbed her sword forward, testing the defence of the Nobushi. The Nobushi in return quickly blocked and dodge each attack, then she caught Lailah off guard, she entered a stance and kicked both her legs forward, pushing Lailah back into a way. She entered another quick stance as she poked Lailah with her naginata’s tip, the tip reaching deep into Lailah’s thick gambeson and chainmail and piercing the flesh.  
The Nobush took charge, this time Lailah was pushed back, and she didn’t even land a hit yet. Lailah was a duelist, she was accustomed to these types of battles - a trade of blows. She blocked each attack, although she was not as agile as the Nobushi with her dodges. Lailah was quickly able to find that the Nobushi was predictable, her style made be exotic to Lailah but it was predictable like many other Samurai. She parried the Nobushi’s attempt at her strike, Lailah swung her sword downward and pushed forward with her shoulder, pushing the Nobushi into a box of crates. She swung downward again, following the attack with a faint, the Nobush fell for it and met the feint with a parry but was caught off guard as she was pushed into the wall again. Lailah swung her sword downward, the Nobushi looked in worst for wear, she gambled her chance and gave another heavier swing. The Nobushi parried the attack and stabbed her naginata deep into Lailah’s side, she followed the attack with a kick and side heavy swing that looked elegant as if she was gliding across the floor.  
Lailah was breathing heavily, she looked at the Nobushi and shook off her pain, she took her stance. Taking a few steps back the thought crossed her mind. The Nobush dashed forward, thrusting her naginata forward, Lailah dodge the attack even the one after that as she dodges to the side with a large swing of her naginata. Lailah glanced behind her and smirked under her helmet. She turned around and kicked the ballista, it fell down with a rope dangling off the new opening. Lailah leapt off and grabbed the rope. She landed roughly on her feet and rolled forward, allowing her to gain faster momentum. She sprinted forward and was able to witness the ram dock at the gates. She silently cheered as she started to sprint forward. A number of ladders were on the wall that she was able to climb.  
She met up with Roland, who was commanding some pikemen to fend off the enemy, “Roland! Come with me! We can open the gates and have access to the city, we just need to reach the controls,” Lailah said, Roland nodded in reply.  
The two climbed separate ladders and got up on the walls. They were near the controls of the gate, just above the gate itself. Lailah and Roland charge forward, the swung their swords, cutting through the shields of the soldiers and pikemen. She both lunged forward, their swords striking separate officers, the followed their attacks by striking their swords against the other.  
Lailah sprinted forward, with Roland following. Lailah some pillars holding the roof of the platform above the gate starting to collapse she rolled forward just in time to make as a large flaming boulder slammed into the wall, causing the pillar to collapse and part of the roof. Lailah watched as Roland stopped in his tracks and shook his head. He turned around and twirled his sword as two Orochi approached him.  
Lailah nodded to herself and proceeded to the controls. She looked at them, a simple lever mechanism. She started to pull on the leaver, using almost all her strength to pull back. The Nobushi kicked Lailah off of the leaver and stabbed her naginata deep into her again. She swung her naginata across Lailah. She stumbled back and recomposed herself.  
The two charged at each other, Lailah swung her sword downward, the Nobushi dodged to the side and kicked Lailah back and thrust her naginata forward. Lailah stumbled back and rushed forward, she swung her sword quickly, fast blows to the Nobushi, she bashed into with her shoulder and raised her sword high and swung downward. The Nobushi staggered back but quickly took control of herself. She dashed forward with her naginata pointed forward, Lailah pushed her longsword forward with both hands, pushing the polearm to the side and crashing the blade downward. The Nobushi stumbled back, Lailah lung forward and struck the Nobushi, the Nobushi was barely able to dodge the attack, the tip of the blade cutting through the mask of the Nobushi a good three inches, the tip just missing her eye. Following her attacks bashed into the Nobushi with her shoulder, the Nobushi was quick enough to get into her exotic stance, she kicked Lailah back and stabbed her naginata into Lailah.  
Lailah took a deep breath as she took a few steps back. Arrows flew past them with the occasional boulder flying over them. Lailah twirled her sword and dashed forward, she struck the Nobushi across the chest, she grabbed the Nobushi and toss her into the railing. She swung her sword high, the blade slammed into the Nobushi, she fell to the ground and stared at Lailah who had the tip of her sword at the Nobushi’s throat. “May God have mercy on your soul,” she told the Nobushi in her native language.  
Although she couldn’t see her eyes, she knew just from her body language that she was surprised. Lailah pushed the tip further against her throat, she was ready to end the woman right there. “Surrender, Meiyokami,” Lailah turned her head to see the commander of the city, a Kensei with a long and elegant Nodachi, “We will show you mercy but you must surrender,” Lailah kicked the Nobushi to the ground and snapped her naginata by stomping her foot on the shaft. “Very well, I will show you honour in your death. I am Nobu Haito, commander of this city you dare siege, I will give you an honourable defeat,” Nobu said before dashing forward and swinging his massive sword at Lailah.  
Nobu’s armour was typical of a Kensei, although it was more ornate in its design. His armour was coloured black, the coat he wore over his breastplate a dark grey, his mask resembles that of a Dragon and wore ornate horns over his helmet.  
Lailah parried the attack and swung her sword swiftly, striking Nobu’s breastplate, she quickly followed the attack with another swift swing of her sword. She pushed Nobu back with her shoulder and into the railing, she raised her sword high and swung down hard. The blade of her sword cut through one of Nobu’s pauldrons. Nobu pushed Lailah back, he bolted forward and thrust his nodachi forward, the tip of the blade hitting Lailah in between her plates. She grunted and pushed the blade away, she lunged forward and swung her sword high, striking Nobu against his pauldron as he barely dodges out of the way.  
Just as the battle began, a large massive boulder hit the platform they stood upon, shaking the foundation in time for the ram to finally break the large gate, causing Lailah to look at the rest of the army’s troops storm inward. Lailah clicks her tongue, she bolts past Nobu who instead of running after her goes to the Nobushi and helps her up.  
Lailah makes her way down, several other Samurai stands in her way, three Orochi and one Kensei. Lailah was swift with her attacks, parrying them each time they struck at her. As one Samurai came at her, another would attack her from behind, her use of the tight space on the stairs was quite bold, she would parry an attack and simply swing her sword in wide arches, hitting two or three of them. She would telegraph her attacks, baiting the Samurai into parrying them. At the end of the battle, three of them were dead, she left only one Orochi alive as she saw Roland rally his troops.  
The two charged forward, something she knew was a bad idea, but right now the army needs moral as this battle would be a fierce one. The stormed into a crowd of soldiers, swing their blades with massive strength behind them, making them like they have the strength of angels. The led the ram ahead, allowing the other Wardens and Conquerors to capture the archer points and ballista. Several other large boulders flung past them, hitting the inner walls.  
Like thunder after a flash of lightning, their storm was fast and merciless, the inner gate was destroyed. Lailah rushed forward and what she was horrified her. Another massive gate and a clear view of the palace in the centre of the city. They were raiding a Daimyo’s city, it would have a much larger and better defence than the typical city fortress. Lailah put her hand out, signalling the marching army to stop, something they did.  
Roland walked up and let out a sigh, “Well….this is bad,” he said as he watched the amassing army of the Daimyo’s personal levies. And it was the same Kensei, Nobu, she in front of the army, telling them something, “That Kensei, he has to be the Daimyo,” Roland said as looked on to see an army that would match their own. Nobu marched forward, with him a Shugoki, an Orochi, and the Nobushi. Roland sighed as he walked forward, Lailah stayed behind, she was not in command of the army or this campaign. Moments flow by and the Roland was still conversing with Nobu. When Roland finally came back he sighed and sheathed his sword into its sheath, “The Daimyo, Nobu, is willing to allow us to leave the Myre peacefully,” Roland said as he shook her head, “Men! March for battle!” Roland yelled as he held his sword high, “Forward!”  
Lailah charged forward, she lunged forward, her sword striking an enemy Orochi, killing the Samurai instantly, she decapitated the Orochi and rushed forward. She swung her sword, killing an enemy soldier, Lailah twirled her sword as she started to cut down enemy after enemy. Lailah took only a brief moment and made her way to the ballista. Rushing up some stairs she slammed the guard of her sword into a samurai, she pushed the pommel into another and stabbed her sword through his gut before moving on. She reached the ballista and quickly took care of the enemy soldiers. She raised her sword and cut the ropes holding the ballista up and watched it fall down. Lailah scanned the battlefield. Lailah heard the fast approaching footsteps of a Samurai. She turned around and found another Nobushi, but this one didn’t have a mask but had her face painted white and wore more armour, she looked like a Nobushi meant for the cities instead of the Myre.  
Lailah lunged forward, her sword striking the guard of the Nobushi, she dodges to the side and swung her naginata with her. Lailah parried the attack, she needed to finish the battle fast. Lailah struck the Nobushi against the chest, she kicked her back into a railing and struck her sword into the Nobushi’s chest. She gasped in pain as blood dripped from her mouth and wound, she looked up at Lailah and smiled as she reached forward with her hand, Lailah tilted her head in confusion. She looked just in time to see the other Nobushi kick her off the platform.  
Lailah fell hard on her back and groaned in pain “Mother Mary where did she come from?” she gasped as she slowly picked herself up and rushed up the stairs. She made it back to the platform and saw the maskless Nobushi kissing forehead of the masked Nobushi as she cradles the mask with her bloody hand. The masked Nobushi took in her hand and nuzzled against her cheek.  
The masked Nobushi leaned in and hugged the other Nobushi, Lailah could barely hear the spoken words, and it rang in her head, “I failed you Yuki, I should have been a better sister,” her voice was broken, weeping as she held her sister in her final moments. The Nobushi placed both hands of Yuki, the maskless Nobushi, on her chest. She stood up and slowly turned her head to Lailah, she slowly walked to her, her posture was aggressive as she approached her. Her sudden burst of attacks caught Lailah off guard, she swung her sister’s naginata at Lailah, cutting through her plate armour. Lailah recoiled back and shook her head. She lunged forward, striking the across the chest, she shrugs off the pain and kicked Lailah back, yet she dodged the kick and grabbed her, tossing her into the railed and slamming her sword downward against her. Lailah then fainted her next attack into another grab and threw her to the ground, she placed the tip of her sword against the Samurai and was about to kill but she couldn’t. Lailah’s mind was racing at that moment, her hesitation was seen clearly by the Nobushi. Lailah raised her sword again and swung down, the Nobushi didn’t even flinch as the sword was only a centimetre away from her neck, the fact is she pushed her neck against the blade. “Go on….do it, kill me as you did to so many others,” the Nobushi spoke up, “Do it! Kill me like you killed my little sister!” Lailah before was so ready to kill her, but now she was unable to do so, she raised her sword again and she stopped herself again. “Come on Meiyokami, kill me like the monster you are!” the Nobushi said as she ripped her mask off, revealing her beautiful face and dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, “Come on! Kill me!” the Nobushi glared at Lailah, “Come on, demon! Come on! Kill me like the Wolf you are!”  
Lailah lowered her sword and took a few steps back and looked at the battlefield, she looked to the city and clenched her fist. How many lives has she destroyed? Thousands, hundreds of thousands at least. Yet she stands here watching her men and the rest of the army battle the Samurai in a war they don’t even understand. She looked back to the Nobushi and finally was able to see her clearly. She was beautiful in every way, she had all the right curves that her outfit really didn’t show but Lailah could tell. She walked forward and picked up the naginata and looked at it. “Why do you fight?” she asked herself, she cast her hand down. She looked back at the Nobushi and saw the clear wounds she has. She knelt down and grabbed the Nobushi’s arm and observed the wound, and the other wounds, “This should help, but you should also stitch it up and get it cleaned, the wounds are deep but some hot water and calendula should help with the healing,” Lailah said as she grabbed her steel flash holstered around the back of her belt and poured some water on the wound. She looked towards the other dead Nobushi, Yuki, and clenched her fist, “How many families have I destroyed,” she whispered to herself in a remorseful tone. She looked at the Nobushi and reached her hand towards her face, the Nobushi recoiled back as her tears were wiped from her cheeks, “Hate me….scorn my name….wish the worst of fates to befall me….if you must seek vengeance then find me, but soon this war will be over and….May God….no….I-I,” Lailah looked back at the Nobushi’s sister and went silent only for a moment, “May Hachiman and Amaterasu….guide Yuki to a happy afterlife and bring you peace,” she said as pull out a bundle that contained an olive branch from her pouch, she gently placed it down on the corpse of Yuki. She stood up and pulled the Nobushi and pushed her naginata into her grasp, “Go….just leave, venture into the jungle of the Myre and disappear, perhaps….I should also disappear,” Lailah shook her head and silently called herself a fool. She turned from the Nobushi and left her to stand alone and continue her way on the battle by herself. She felt empty.  
Lailah fought as hard as she did but she didn’t feel anything, but all she could do was question herself. She made her the controls of the gate, like before it was on top of the gate on a platform encased in a room, with a single viewpoint to look at the battle. She looked and saw that the battle was going nowhere. She turned around and walked to the opposite side of the platform looking behind the wall and seeing several thousand troops waiting for them when they breach the wall, some of them heavily armoured and others lightly armoured. She turned back the other side and started to scan the rest of the battle she found Roland, he was fighting some Samurai, another Kensei, but not Nobu, and an Orochi. She nodded to herself and rushed to his aid. She ran down some stairs and pass some Samurai who didn’t even register running past them. She lunged forward and struck the Kensei. She pushed him to the side and grabbed, “You have to call for a retreat,” she said as she pushed him back, “They have thousands of soldiers waiting for us at the other side of the gate. Roland, this battle….it’s useless, by the time we reach the capital our army wouldn’t be able to siege, call a retreat.”  
Roland eye the two other Samurai as they slowly approached them, apprehensive to the situation, “I can’t after we came so far,” Roland said as he kept his eyes on samurai. “I can’t retreat after we come so far.”  
“Your right! This war is useless! I….I fight-fought for our Lord Christ, to protect Christendom but I’ve failed one major thing….‘Thou shalt not kill,’” Lailah placed her hand on his shoulder, “I am no chosen warrior by God….I was….am just some fanatic with a sword and keen mind, but you,” Lailah smiled under her helmet, “You have a chance to stop this….senseless war,” Lailah said softly.  
Roland let out a sigh as he cast his head down, “Damn this fucking war,” he said under his breath as he looked up at Lailah, “What about you?”  
“Well….they need a reason not to give chase,” Lailah said as she pushed him back, “Now go, and take my men with you, they’ll serve you well, in fact, take my entire Legion,” Lailah said as she ripped her medallion, a symbol of her command in the Holy Legion, and tossed it to Roland, “Now go Warden, save these men from unnecessary deaths,” Lailah said as she turned to the Kensei and Orochi, she twirled her Longsword. Roland didn’t say anything he merely gave her bow and ran off to rally his troops for a retreat.  
Lailah lunged forward, her sword striking the Kensei across the chest, she turned around and attacked the Orochi with two light swings. She turned to the Kensei, bashing into him with her shoulder and striking her two times with her sword. She dodges back from the Orochi’s swing, she grabbed the Orochi and threw him to the ground, she quickly turned around and parried the attack from the Kensei, she grabbed him and toss him to the ground. She pointed off in a different direction, opposite of her army, “Go!” she yelled in their native tongue. The hurried up and ran off.  
Lailah slowly walked forward as she watched her army retreat, and had to make sure they had the full attention of the Samurai. She looked around for a moment. She had some bombs on her, she knew what to do with them. Lailah grabbed her bombs and tossed them all over the place, mainly on the battlefield. Causing some big noises she threw her last bomb into a barrel of explosives, the thunderous explosion echoed through the battlefield. She grabbed herself a bow and three quivers of arrows and placed them around herself as she placed herself on some stairs leading up to the tower. Several soldiers rushed upward, she fired her arrows at them, each one hitting their mark and killing the soldiers instantly. Soon hundreds of soldiers were swarming up towards her, every arrow she was firing was hitting their targets, killing dozens of soldiers at a time. Yet soon her arrows ran out, she tossed her bow to the side and grabbed her longsword.  
The soldiers stopped, they moved to the side making way for Nobu as he slowly walked up the stairs and stared at Lailah. He moved to the side for the Nobushi to walk up. No formalities, she dashed forward, Lailah blocked the attack, the Nobushi kept her attacks up, making sure that Lailah was only on the defensive. Lailah didn’t even fight back, all she did was block and parry each attack, her anger made her predictable. Lailah was kicked into Nobu who grabbed her and pushed her back into the fray. She shook off the attack and kept her defence solid, blocking a swing here, dodging the next and grabbing the Nobushi pushing her into some soldiers who gently pushed her back. The duel was more like a dance between the two, both showing elegance in their movements despite the Nobushi’s clear anger in her swings. Lailah was caught off guard when the Nobushi fainted her attack into a kick, kicking her into some railings. She followed the attack with a deep thrust, causing Lailah to bleed, her mouth was foaming with blood and she let out a muffled cry of pain. The Nobushi leapt back expecting retaliation but Lailah simply stood them, dropping her sword and falling to her knees, resting against the railing, “One less….monster to worry about,” she said as she closed her eyes, “I fought for peace, but in the end I served war,” she said as she took her helmet off, allowing her long and elegant yet messy black hair to flow as she took off her coif. Her fair skin was glistening in the sun as they rays shined on her sweaty face, “I thought I was a Lion….standing amongst wolves….no I am a wolf. We’re all wolves….the lot of us,” Lailah said as she reached her hand out to the sun, “Saint Luciana….our Lord Christ….have I done good?”  
Lailah woke up in a beside a fire, she looked around and saw that she was in a hut of sorts, with a thatch roof but wooden floors, luckily. She sat herself up, involuntarily groaning as she did, “Rest, you need strength,” Lailah looked around the room, she spotted the Nobushi in a kimono with her dark brown hair down in a high ponytail. “I should kill you, Meiyokami, for the death of my sister,” the Nobushi said as she poured some tea, “but Lord Nobu said otherwise, and that I am to take care of you from now on,” the Nobushi said as she stood up and knelt down beside Lailah and gave her a cup of tea, “Should help with the pain.”  
Lailah drank the tea, it was bitter to the point she almost gauged, “What’s your name?” she asked as she continued to sip the tea, “My name is Lailah.”  
The Nobushi didn’t reply, all she did was turn her back to her and stood up, “You have a pair of clothing on the table, change and we’ll talk,” she said as she left the room - which was the entire house.  
After Lailah finished her tea she got dressed, it was a kimono like the Nobushi’s, and it felt awkward to walk in, she didn’t even know how to walk in it. Lailah walked out of the hut and saw that she wasn’t in the city, but outside near a small river. She scanned the area and saw an only one dirt path that leads, presumably, to the city. She found the Nobushi watering some plants near a grave. Lailah’s heart sank, she cast her gaze away from the Nobushi. She looked back, the Nobushi was still watering the plants.  
Lailah decided to leave, after all, if she died in the Myre who would miss her? The Knights surely think she is dead, probably making her saint or something, and the Samurai scorn her, so what she got to use, her life? Yeah, that is always stolen.  
Walking back into the hut, Lailah looked around the small building, she found that the floorboards led to a small cellar, she descended the cellar and found only a few of her things, specifically her sword and some potions she had on her - just wound treatment, most of them empty, probably used on her and the Nobushi.  
She walked out and looked at the Nobushi was knelt over at the grave. Lailah walked away, silently as she could. Successfully she left the hut and Nobushi. As to what she is to do now, she doesn’t know. She would just follow any road and hope it leads somewhere. Yet she doesn’t know where she is going.  
After a while she felt she was lost, possibly she took a wrong turn, but there was only one path. Lailah felt lost, both literally and metaphorically. She sat down and sighed. Yet she didn’t even have a moment of silence to herself when she was jumped by bandits. Lailah tried to go for her sword but the bandits kicked it away. They all started whistling as they saw their catch before ripping her clothing off, causing Lailah to panic as she tried to kick and wiggle her way out their hold, they all started to cheer as Lailah put up a fight. Luckily she overpowered one of them and raised her fist, she was ready to die but she ain’t to have her purity taken, she was still a servant of the lord. Yet just as she got her defence up another bandit tackled her to the ground, Lailah got a good look at them as they started to rip her clothing off, not even she could fight off that many, at least not without her weapon.  
Just as things were getting worse, the Nobushi showed up and scared the bandits off, yelling at them like some mother scolding a child and waving her naginata around like a maniac. “You a fool you know that,” the Nobushi said as she picked up Lailah, she shook her head, “really what were you thinking walking off like that?”  
Lailah tried to resist but found herself comfortable in the arms of the surprisingly strong Nobushi, “Who would miss me? The Ashfeldians most likely think I am dead, and I am held captive by somebody would murderer without a second thought,” Lailah spoke softly, almost reflecting on her past, “Thank you for saving me.”  
“Just doing my obligation,” the Nobushi said as they continued to make their way to the hut. The Nobushi entered her home and gently placed Lailah on the ground. “My name is Yumiko,” she said as she sat at the table. The table was low, with two low chairs, practically on the floor. Lailah sat down on the chair and looked around. “What are you looking for?” Yumiko asked as Lailah placed her sword on the ground.  
“Was my armour taken by your Daimyo?” Lailah asked as she looked around the room.  
Yumiko shook her head, “No, your armour is with me, we have still yet to decide what to do with it,” Yumiko said, as she let out a sigh, “Come we are to head into the city, I am to show you around for a bit,” Yumiko said as she stood up from the table. Lailah followed her out as she brought her out of the hut and down the path.  
It was an awkward walk between the two, they didn’t talk to each other, how could they? Who knows how many deaths Lailah caused all for her own sake of piety. She is a scorned yet respected enemy for the Samurai, but they would gladly kill her if they could. But this Nobu has shown great generosity to her, why?  
Lailah shook her head at her thoughts, she may no longer be alive in the minds of Ashfeld but she is still a devout Christian, and she still has her oath to keep, but at what cost? Why has God allowed such a senseless war to happen? Lailah couldn’t believe herself, a few simple words from some older, yet wiser, Warden shuck her to the core of her very beliefs.  
Still, her thoughts were pushed back when she saw the beauty of the city, it was truly magnificent, it reminds her of the old ruins to the south from the great Roman Empire, or as she knows it the Byzantine Empire, and even to some of the old Ashfeldian ruins to the west. She was truly taken by its beauty, the people walking around looking at the market offers, the quick repairs to the walls it would make even the best Ashfeldian engineers praise the work. Even more the fact that she looks at them and they don’t look at her in scorn but awe, perhaps even wonder. The vibrant colours and the oriental architecture was truly amazing, the Samurai truly know how to keep their culture alive.  
Even further into the wealthier areas it truly explodes with colour and character, the men and women wearing exotic silk clothing and being groomed to such a degree it made her look like just some peasant - and she is of Noble birth and she makes sure she is always groomed. Still, she was truly taken back, in awe of the palace of the Daimyo, it made her personal castle look like the home of a peasant. Vibrant colours, men and women who are clearly servants look as if they could nobles in the eyes of a common Ashfeldian, its high marble pillars truly show the wealth and power of Nobu.  
Two servants opened large golden doors to the large room with one large table in the middle of it with hanging golden chandeliers of oriental origins, vibrant paintings cover the walls and exotic trophies rest within decorative containers for all to see. Nobu sat down on a large beautifully carved wooden chair that looked fit for a King.  
“Maiyokami, welcome to Yushio, the grand city of thousand cultures,” Nobu said in Lailah’s native tongue, albeit heavily accented, “It is a pleasure to meet such a brilliant woman as you,” Nobu said with a big grin, “I should kill where you stand,” he said without breaking his grin.  
“I would be….displeased but understanding,” Lailah replied to Nobu. He pointed to a chair that was beside his large chair. Lailah sat in the chair and Yumiko sat opposite of her, “Why am I alive?”  
Nobu chuckled to himself, “Because I demand it,” he said as three servants brought some exotic looking food, “I am the protector of the current Emperor, after Empress Ayu died in combat against your army during one of your many campaigns,” Nobu said as he looked at the food, “Thus I hold about….two quarters of the power of the Emperor for I am his grand General,” Nobu said as he started to cut up his food, “So I have an offer.”  
Lailah looked at the food, she poked it with her fork and squinted at it, “What is this creature? It looks….and feels slimy,” Lailahs said as she picked the dead creature up by its tendrils, “What kind of spawn is this?”  
“Its an octopus,” Yumiko said in Lailah’s native tongue, startling Lailah for a moment. She started to cut the octopus up, “Thank you for the meal my lord,” Yumiko said as she bowed her head to Nobu.  
Lailah sighed and pounder for a moment, “What is this offer?” she asked as she pushed the octopus away and went to the other more mundane foods.  
Nobu leaned back in his chair, “I’ll give you two offers,” Nobu said leaning forward and glaring at Lailah, “Become part of my harem-.”  
“Choice b,” Lailah said as she swallowed to her food.  
“To the brothels, it is,” Nobu said as he singled to some soldiers.  
“Wait, what?” Lailah asked as she stood up, “No, please, just….I am perfectly fine with stay with….Yumiko,” Lailah said.  
Nobu raised his hand and nodded his head, “That will work,” he said as he turned to Yumiko, “Yumiko, Lailah is here by your personal slave.”  
“What!” Lailah yelled as she slammed her hands on the table, “Oh you better just kill me! I will not kowtow to another man, woman, king, or emperor! I will certainly not be a slave,” she said in a low growling voice as she glared at Nobu.  
“Yumiko, please take her away,” he said as he waved his hand around in a gesture, “What you do with her is up to you.”  
Yumiko stood up and walked to Lailah. She placed her hand on her shoulder, before knocking her unconscious with a hit to the temple.  
When Lailah woke up she was sitting down with several other people in the place. She looked around and saw Yumiko sitting down with her. “You are my slave now….I seriously don’t know what to say to that,” she said as she looked around the place, “Well as you master I am going to say….eat,” she said pointing to a plate filled with simple foods.  
Lailah hesitantly picked up….the two sticks and observed, “What are these?” she asked fiddling with the sticks, “Can I get a fork?”  
“They are chopsticks, and you don’t need a fork,” Yumiko said as she started to eat her food, “This is oyakodon. Eat you’ll like it,” she said as she swallowed her food.  
Lailah fiddle with the chopsticks, she observed Yumiko’s hand movements for a while, watching her elegantly use the chopsticks. Lailah mimicked her movements with the chopsticks and started to eat the food. She enjoyed the food the moment her taste buds were overloaded with the delightful flavour of the oyakodon.  
Yumiko watched the expression on Lailah’s face, it was cute for her, she blushed a little but shook her head. She killed her sister she would not fall for her. She hated her and will not love her. She finished her dish and waited for Lailah to finish her own. “Can we get some saké?”  
Lailah looked up from her dish, “What is that? Sake?”  
“Saké is an alcoholic beverage,” Yumiko said someone placed two cups down an poured some of the saké the cups.  
“I don’t drink,” Lailah said as she finished her dish. The person grabbed the dishes and walked off.  
“Your mistress insists,” Yumiko said as she pushed the cup to Lailah.  
Lailah looked up at Yumiko and sighed. She picked the cup up and shook her head, “Deus adiuva me,” she said as she drank the saké.

Lailah pulled Yumiko along the dirt path back to her hut. She didn’t drink much saké but the amount Yumiko drank was….concerning. She was mumbling various things and sobbing at the death of her sister, all things that were affecting Lailah’s heart as she pulled her along.  
She opened the door to the hut and put Yumiko down on her bed. Lailah sat down and sighed, “What has my life come to?” she asked as she looked up. She stood up and walked out of them. She watched the moon and stars from the opening in the leaves. She got on her knees and held her hands to her bosom and started to pray in silence. “What am I supposed to do Lord?”

Yumiko sat up in her bed, she looked around her hut. Silently she got up and walked out of her hut. She turned around to see Lailah on her knees holding her hands close to her chest as the sun’s rays shine on her. Yumiko was encaptivated by her, in this silent moment, she is able to see her beauty that almost captures her heart, almost. “What are you doing?”  
“Praying,” Lailah said as she remained still and allowed the silence of the Myre to fill in the void. Yumiko took a few steps and noticed that Lailah was praying to her sword, “If you are wondering why I am praying to the sword, it is because this sword is my cross, it is who I am,” she said still praying to the sword, “Blessed by several priests and bishops, this sword is my Church.”  
“What….sect of Christianity do you follow?” Yumiko asked, interested in this more ‘exotic’ form of Christianity.  
“Well, there are many forms of Christianity, the one I follow is more closely to traditional Catholicism with a few minor differences,” Lailah said as she stood up and brushed off the dirt on her knees. “The Order of the Holy Legion of the Latin house of Saint Luciana in Ashfeld, otherwise known as the Holy Legion, follows the Lucianan Christianity, which is similar to Catholicism, but it's more….warlike,” Lailah said as she turned to face Yumiko, “Saint Luciana is the Patron Saint of Valor, who is recorded to have lead an army of ten thousand to fight against heathen hordes,” Lailah looked off in the distances, a moment of thought for her, “Lucianan Christianity follows all of the traditional tenets of Christianity but holds the regard of honour and valour in the defence of Christendom to prove themselves worthy of entry to Heaven,” Lailah said softly as she cast her head down, “It is this belief that allows us Lucianan Christians to keep the fight on, in the name of….” Lailah stood silently as she didn’t finish her sentence, “Well that is the basics of Lucianan Christianity, but there's much more to it than that.”  
Yumiko nodded her head at that statement, “Thank you for sharing your….beliefs with me,” she said as she turned around, “Come, we have much to do a day, and your mistress wish to teach you how to be a good slave.”


End file.
